A TEENAGE LOVE STORY VL:2
by Seika and Raijan
Summary: UNDER CONTRUSCTIONSP? FRESH OUT OF COLLEGE AND READY TO WRITE but my gammar still sucks lmao but im working on it.
1. Chapter1:Digging for the truth

Chapter1:Digging for the truth. 

Gaara pupils:Hey to all you readers were back with more.

Gaara pupil 1:lets start the story.

"W-w-well I-i-i-i'm...pregant"said Hinata

"Wow, i'm going to be a...dad."Naruto said as he sat back on the bed.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"Rang a scream through the whole house.

"What was that?"questioned Naruto as he opened the door.

Temari ran screaming at the top of her lungs,she raced into the room still screaming.

"Whats the matter Temari-chan?"

"Gaara,kin,konohamaru...Ewwwww!"screamed Temari.

"Wow Gaara hasn't been here a week and he's gettin' some"Naruto said with his trademark fox grin.

Temari looked up at him him like he was the stupidest person alive.Things got quiet,back to normal when naruto thought,'I wonder what Sasuke is doing?'

Deep in cave outside of Konoha--

Sasuke was tied to ceiling when Itachi said,"Your name is Toby"

"What the hell.Ahh!"yelled Sasuke as he was whipped

"I said your name is Toby"Itachi said as he raised the whip

"Sasuke... Uchiha.Ahhh!shit! man whats with this Toby shit"

"I just finished wacthing Roots."

"You suck.When are we going,this caves sucks."

"Why are you so eager to leave,you have no place to go"

"So"

"We'll make our reappearance soon"

"I have a question"

"What would that be?"

"SINCE WHEN WAS I KUNTA KINTE!"

--back with naruto--

Naruto was at his office completing paper work,Still wondering what happened that morning.

"I can't believe I wanted to do this!"yelled Naruto.He searched through the files when ran across a file that read"Yoko,Kohaku A ranked crimanal" in blood red letters.His eyes opened wide and his hands shook as he opened the file three pictures,and a couple of paperslayed on his desk.Naruto look at the first paper it read,"Yoko kohaku

profile:

**age**:19

**date of birth**: mach 12

**bloode type**:B

**Eye color**:Blue

**hair color**:blond

**Relatives**:Yoko,Arashi,and Yoko Riku.

information:

**Registration #:**00166

**Rank**: Jonin.

**Justu**:  
**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere),Odama Rasengan (Great Ball Rasengan),Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique),Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin(perfected Demonic Soul Seal)."**

'So he had some good justu'thought Naruto as he flipped the page.the second page had a picture of kohaku and the 4th under that it read,"Yoko Kohaku loses what could be his only chance to be the hokage to his son,Arashi.Two years later Kyuubi was sealed into arashi's new born brother,leaving him with little chakra he then was killed by Kohaku before he fled."

"So my brother was the forth"said Naruto"And my fathers more of an jackass then before"

Naruto finished his other work,and left,He met with team seven in his training ground.

--narutos training grounds-------

"Hey boss!When is our next mission"asked Udon.

"Lets see last time I checked Tsunade needed some weeds pulled."

"Thats not a mission that ass-ramming-dunkey-shit!"yelled Konohamaru

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"Something that wasn't in the village,something A or S ranked!"

"Will you stop doing it in my house"

"Sure"

"By the way what happen this morning?"

"Well Gaara and kin were doing it and I walked in and I just stayed and wacthed."

"Why were you wacthing when you could of had your way with me?"ask Moegi

"Anyway there are two missions first we wait for sasuke and Itachi to come back the after we make peace we go looking for Orochimaru.we'll be leaving in nine month and three weeks... so I can see my kid.Since this mission is highly ranked we'll be taking four medical nins an three Jonin any questions?"asked Naruto

"Who'd you knock up?"Udon questioned

"Hinata,and thats not the question I meant"

Two weeks later

Naruto sat in his office with the other kages when Gaara said,"In your up comeing I would be honered to help"

"Thanks Gaara-kun."said Naruto

"So what now,I mean evrything been quiet here,and everywhere else"said Kin

"Naruto your friend is here"Said Gaara

"How did you find me"Sasuke asked

"Your not a mime,I heard you in the hallway"

"Sasuke you bastard you left mid-fight on me,I'm going to kick your ass"

"Shutup.Whats with theses two losers anyway?"

"I don't know they just moved into my house"

"Hey If I recall you invited us"said Gaara

"That doesn't prove your not a loser"Sas replied with a smirk

"Well five years ago I kick you across the forest"

"Whatever I'll meet see you later I need to change cloth."

"Yeah bring your brother with you"Naruto said before he walked out

"Hmn."

Naruto's house---

Sasuke came over thirty minutes later wearing a black and silver jacket with Uchiha crest on the backand some black and silver shorts.

"Oh my god its Danny phantom"Said Naruto

"Shut it dope before I tear you a new one"barked Sasuke

"you couldn't tear a bag but really what are you wearing."

"This was the only thing That fits me"

"Where is Itachi."

"You called Hokage-sama"Said Itachi

Itachi was dressed in his old anbu captin uniform

"Sasuke barely talks about you,and when he did you semmed more of the extreme evil person"

"I have my...moments"

"Well before the fun happens I think you should know the plan.Where going after Orochimaru.we'll be leaving in nine month. We already have uor team ready so,any question."

"Hmn."

"Hmn."

"You two act like twins"

"Well I don't treat people like Kunta Kinte!"

"That was a once in a life time thing get over it!"

"Okay,lets move..on."Kin slowy said.

"Well now that over and done lets have some fun!"

And with that I end this chapter tell it to me striaght:Was it good,funny,stupid,hell raising,or ass-ramming-dunkey-shit.So tell me...R&R


	2. Gaara's soft side revealed! Gaara's test

Chapter 2:Gaara's soft side revealed! Gaara test?

"I'm out"said Gaara

"Were are you going?"asked Kin."Can I come with?"

"No.I'm going for a walk"and with that he left.He walked down the luminated streets,as he walked he noticed evreybody moving down to one area.To kids ran by him one said,"The drunks are taking on some ninja at the gate!"

"sweet"!yelled the other.

'I wonder what villages the shinobi from?'thought Gaara before he ran after them.The fight was surrounded by kids a drunks he broke his way to the front,there were five drunks beating on...on a girl!Even worse she was from his village!

'Why should I care? she was going to die anyway.It would be the right thing,Damn the right thing'thought Gaara then he said"You bastards get off her!Now!"

"I'll do... (hiccup)I want!"

"Sabaku Kyu (Desert Coffin)!Sabaku Taiso (Desert Imperial Funeral)!"Yelled Garra and in the blink of an eye the drunks guts were spewing everywhere,the others left.

"Are you ok?"

"yeah,thanks to you my lord"Said the stranger as she grab his leg

"Lord!Anyway what's your name?"

"Rin."

"Well Rin-san could you get of my leg?"

"But what if those idiots come back"said Rin her eyes began to water,"Can I stay with you please my lord"

"My name is Gaara"

"Gaara-sama please I have no place to go"

'Well Naruto does have so much room'thought Gaara then he said,"Sure I guess."

"Thank you Is there anything I have to do?"

"No lets just go"said Gaara.As they walked back everyone kind of stared at them until they they left the main road.

"Gaara-sama how big is your house?"questioned Rin

"It's big,tommrow will go buy you some new cloths that ok with you"

"Yes my lord Gaara-sama"

"you don't have to call me that."

"I want to"

They passed the Uchiha manor,and Hyuuga estate,and finally they reached the Yoko mountainside.  
they walked through the door,when Naruto said ,"Hey man were playing strip poker,you want in and whats with the girl,living a secret life I see"

"My lord doesn't need your bull shit"said Rin

everyone jumped from the table (except itachi and sasuke)and said,"Lord!"

"He saved me while you were getting drunk... and naked"Rin looked over them from the looks Naruto was the only one who couldn't play .he was on his last sock.her eyes locked on twelve inch member.Drooling from both sets of lips walked of over to him and asked,"Is that real?"

Naruto just remebered he was naked,his cheeks went to a tomatoe red as he sat back down.Rin's nose began to to gush blood

"Well Gaara-kun look on the brightside,your friend has a cock that hypnotizes your only follower"mocked kin

"I'm going to bed kin-kun could you take Rin-san to a room please?"asked Gaara

"Sure this game is done"

"wait we still have all this beer"Naruto said"I say we drink it"

"that was the biggest mistake they made.They all woke up around five pm.in a strange position:Rin's mouth was wrapped around Naruto's dick,Kin's pussy was over Naruto's mouth and his hand where on her hips,and Kin face was resting over on temari's crotch."Holy shit... how did this happen." said Naruto as he looked down and yelled"Holy Shit Get off me!"

Everyone woke then and screamed"Holy Shit!"

---Twoo hours later---

Gaara sat on the rough wacthing the clouds pass by.'Whats happened to me,I used to be ruthless but now I'm saving people'thought Gaara the door opened,"Who's there?"

"Its me Rin"

"Wat do you want"

"You said that we were going shoping"

"Oh yeah lets go"

--mall--

They walked down the road to the mall as silent as could be until Rin said,"Thanks,for everything Gaara-sama"

"Don't thank me I just did the right thing "said Gaara as they turned into the womens cloth department,"I'll wait here"

"No I want you to come to my lord"said Rin as she tugged on his arm until he caved in and and went in.The room was a pinker-than-pink color with elevator music filling the air with signs that screamed"this is the inside of my pussy!"

"This place sucks ass"

"You said you bring me here"

"Ok"

"Thank you Gaara-sama!"

-----two hours later(but to Gaara felt like two lifetimes later)----

as they walk down the road Gaara looked into his followers eyes that seemed to glow in a happy purple shade when he thought,'if she has theheadband then she should be able to fight but dhe has done nothing but shop and... stare at my friends length.Hmm maybe I should test her?'

-----Rins pov---

as they walk down the road she couldn't help but notice her lord staring at her eyes.'Why is he starering at me?Did I spend to much money?Or he examinig me so latere he can have his way with me later... I'd probably like that... What am I thinking he is my master,my lord.But hes is...so dreamy.Wait were was I going with this?

-----back to story----

"Hey rin-san,do you really want to call me lord?"asked Gaara

"Yes Gaara-sama,I do!"replied rin

"Then you must pass this test"

"What test?"

"You must make some call you master.I don't care who it is,how you do it,or if you keep that person as a slave... and If You finish before weeks end you get whatever you want,If you finish before the month then you can call Gaara-sama all you want"

"By whatever,you mean anything right?"

"Yes"

"Alrght!"yelled Rin then thought,' just you wait my lord I'll have by friday"

"Anything you need for this test?"

"Umm about twenty-thousand yen.I need to by some stuff."

"here"said Gaara as he handed here the money.She ran down the street toward the...

Soory it took so long iv'e been finding myself(by that I mean tring to study to get into college, and Some stuff you can find in the next chapter,Tough luck Udon.)over and over .


	3. tough luck Udon part one

Chapter:tough luck Udon part 2

By now you should know I that I don't own Naruto... If I did Toonami would show it so freely.

Any way on with the story(crowd yells in excitement)!

Toward the Book store where she waited for awhile to make sure no one knew where she was going.Rin then transformedinto Kin,who was old enough to get into the store she was really going to,plus she wanted to rub her good name into the smutty dirt.Rin walked Down the street and few more blocks and entered the "Daily Tools&Toys".She walked in and toward the clerks and said,"Umm Hello,I'm looking to enslave my boyfriend is there anything here I can use?"

"Of course,thats what were all about.For starters you could collar him,mightI suggest this nice crome one and for a small addtional fee we could have the tag engraved and have a shock box attached."

"Can I get that but in purple?"

"Sure thing what should it say?"

"what do they usaully(thats wrong isn't it) say?"

"Property of,then you put your name"

"Okay, my name is Rin"

"Thank you this should only take five minutes if you need anything else just ask,my names Shinobu."

Rin began to look around,she picked out a gag,a leather outfits,some chains and a small whip.

"Well this be all?"asked Shinobu

"Can I get That long metal vibrator."said Rin

"Sure thing and since you are our twentyth visitor today its all free!"

"Sweet!Bye Shinobu-san" she ran home and hid all the stuff she just bought and began to think,'I make sense to get some one in the house someone single hmm the little one with the glasses is kinda cute yeah I'll get him!'

next day

Rin's plan was all falling together for her she had everthing plan Naruto and the kages had an al day training session secretly planned by Rin,with no Naruto Konhamaru would be having non-stop sex with moegi leaving Udon deffenseless from Rin."Hey Rin-san whats up?"ask moegi.

"Nothing"replied Rin

"May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"If you from the sand village how did you get here"

"Well see when Was one year old both my parents were killed on the street by someone leaving me with my older brother,Jin but he was oly five at the time so we lived with what little we could afford then one day while Jin was cooking..."Rin paused as she wiped the trail of tears from her face then said,"He just kind of stop moving.That was the same day I got my head band I-""You have a head band I don't see it!"blurted Moegi

"I'm geting to it.anyway As soon as I saw him on floor I called the doctor,she couldn't do anything for a while the when the medicine came the next day the doctor said that he had a panic attack and it caused his arm and leg muscles to shut off... forever I told him that I passed my examines and how I'd be gonig on missions and he had another panic attack.This time he woke up the next day said,'Sister I am sorry I can no longer help you, but I here that life is better in Konoha.Go there and find a betterlife.'I just couldn't leave him to die I carried him to a shrine there using all of his chakra he did the only two justu he knew.He covered himself in sand the burned the sand turning it to clear glass and from that day on I swore I would never wear my head band until I can go back at full health with my and give him the burial he deserves,so I left my head band and him at our old house"

"That is so sad,and honorable"

"Now may I ask you a question."

"Go on"

"Well your friend Udon,does he cave easyly?"

"under feelings of pleasure and pain.Why do you ask"

"Ohh n-""Because she wants to make him some kind of sex pet"said Konohamaru from on the couch

"How did you Know"

"I was that fly that was in your room last night.I saw everything you bought last night to.And I also want in in this little game of yours"

"Same here.He's looked under my skirt for the last time!"yell Moegi

"really?"

"Yep "said the young couple

gaara pupil1:maybe short but I have to "study"

gaara pupil2&3:you r not the only one whos about have sex you know

gaara pupil 1:A man can dream.


	4. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Hey readers its been a while hasn't it.Ive been working on chapters for the story,and I would be posting them now but I kinda lost on my on laptop(insert sad face).Anyways, I started writing a new chapter when I realized all my previous work was shit...like really shitty;there were like 4 periods per 9 hundred words.So now that i have more free time i wanted to know if i should start a new story or just continue with this one?Please post a review stating what you think I should do and also no matter what happens Sasuke will always be gay.But if I start a new one I'll explain why he is gay(trust me it will be funny).In conclusion,post a review and tell if I should start a new story, or keep the old one.

thank you for reading,

Gaara and his pupils.

P.S:if you want a new story give me a pairing you'd like to see,anythings cool except for yaoi...Sasukes the only fag and i don't write about sodomy...o.k I might write about it but the pairing would have to be hilarious.


End file.
